Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure
Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure is the 46th commercially released MossiMovie and the third to consist of unused footage from Religion Quest. The movie stars Donut664, Richoguy13 ''and ''KountryKid ''in their ''Religion Quest roles, although the premise has been changed from a spiritual journey to a vacation gone wrong. The movie also features appearances from the entire team at the time. Plot The film opens with a car travelling in town. The following then jumps to Curtis and Bailey climbing sand dunes in hopes of finding their way out. Not before long, the pair have an argument and Bailey is pushed down to the bottom of a large sand hill. The pair are then divided. While Bailey travels solo, he is attacked by a desert hostile, who kidnaps him after knocking him out. Learning of this from a desert traveller, Curtis accompanies the man to rescue Bailey and reconcile. Meanwhile, Bailey receives interrogation from the hostile, who is shown to be insane and disturbed. After Curtis and the Traveller fend off a sand hostile, they approach the main villain's base, where they overhear his plans to kill Bailey. A fight ensues, and Curtis and Bailey meet again and escape the area, leaving behind the Traveller. After exploring more of the desert, they question whatever happened to the Traveller, who is shown to be in serious trouble. The pair soon make it to the car and head back home. As they relax on their couch, they hear a knock at the door. After opening the door, the pair discover an insane singing man there who is assumed to have followed them from the desert. All the actors return for the final scene as they break character and perform an anthem better suited for the situation. Everyone is shown to be at peace with eachother. Cast Donut664 as Curtis Green. The protagonist who must cope with his surroundings - including Bailey. Richoguy13 as'' Bailey Shepherd. The other protagonist who struggles to act appropriately. KountryKid as ''The Traveller With No Name. The deuteragonist who joins to help Curtis. LilBadger as'' Disturbed Outlander. The main antagonist. Hawkey1576 as The Sand Monster. One of two angagonists. AgentPolar as Buddha/Bindhi. A myserious visitor. HIM as ''Himself. Production At a meeting, Richoguy13 began discussing with Donut664 about extracting footage from 'Religion Quest '''in order to release as many movies as possible. The pair agreed on the inevitability of leaving the original film unreleased and begin re-editing the desert scene in order to spawn a new movie. They kept most of the audio/visual the same, with the addition of car travelling footage, and removed all religious information. Soundtrack The MossiMovie uses various other themes from major motion pictures and television shows in a nod to the melodrama present in the movie. #"Fallout" performed by Linkin Park. #"Darth Vader Theme." written by John Williams. #"Indiana Jones Main Theme" written by John Williams. #"The Twilight Zone Main Theme" #"Evening News Opening Theme" #"Sweet Child O' Mine" performed by Guns N' Roses. #"Black Betty" performed by Spiderbait. #"The Anthem" performed by Good Charlotte. Trivia *Over 40% of the entire desert scene was cut for the release. *The final scene of the movie features every MossiMember breaking character. *There is a parody of product placement in the movie, as Curtis is shown to be offering ''The Traveller some "Flirt" ''to help him up. *There are parodies present of ''Monty Python.